


Couch Cuddles with Jacob Frye.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16





	

**Couch Cuddles With Jacob Frye.**

 

"hurry up Jacob, it's starting" you growl out from under your fleecy blanket of Deadpool.

you sniffle out and reach  from under the blanket to get a tissue when to your horror you  realise there are none left. you huff in irritation but as Jacob flumps down next to you on the couch , he hands you a new box of tissues.

he huffs out a laugh when he hears your muffled "thank you" come out from under the blanket.

"how we doing under there champ ?" he asks glancing over to you with concern lighting up his eyes.

you snort a laugh and peek out from under it realising he's turned off the lights and dimmed the brightness of the T.V. you rearrange the blanket around your shoulders tucking your left foot underneath you as he passes you a bottle of seven - up and you gulp down a third of it before closing it up again and placing it on the wooden floor beneath you he reaches over and checks your temperature.

"you're hot".

"don't I know it" you mutter out quietly as he grins.

"no. I meant your temperature not..ugh you're gonna drive me mad woman" he groans out before wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

you leave the blanket off and you both watch the movie together (it's Scooby doo 2) and you fall asleep halfway through the Buffy vs. Dark Knight fight scene so Jacob after finishing watching that scene switches off the T.V. with the remote manoeuvres you both around on the couch so that he is now behind you.

he wraps his arms around you , kisses you on the cheek mutters out a "goodnight beautiful" before falling asleep too.

Jacob wakes to find your body curled up against him, your face hiding in his blue plaid shirt he can tell from your even breathing you are still asleep. he glances around realises its morning grabs his phone and texts Evie to let her know he's not lying dead in a ditch somewhere. he drops his phone back onto the coffee table nearby not expecting to hear a response from her so soon. you move in your sleep almost rolling over but not quite as Jacob still has an arm around you he turns you back to him and pulls your Deadpool fleecy blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around you, he stealthily manoeuvres out from behind you and sprints to the bathroom relieving himself he cleans his hands before exiting the bathroom.

you now have your face smashed into the couch cushion and he's trying not to laugh at how funny you look. he can't help himself he takes a photo with his phone and after that erupts with laughter.

you scrunch up your face in annoyance before waking up still lying face down on the couch you slowly turn your head towards the sound of laughter hair sticking up in all directions he laughs even harder you growl realising he now has a few photos of you half asleep. he puts his phone away just before you chuck a cushion at him hoping to knock it outta his hand but he was quicker than you today.

you fall back onto the couch after sitting up to chuck a cushion at him he grins and says "I'm making a brew , you want some love ?"    

 

 


End file.
